MLP sadfic German
by Lessy652
Summary: Das ist Meine erste sad/fanfic, hoffe dass sie euch gefällt. ;)


Geschichte:

Dienstag

Eintrag.1

Liebes Tagebuch, das ist mein erster Eintrag. Ich fange an das hier zu schreiben, weil meine Lehrerin das empfohlen hat, sie sagte, dass ich meine Aggressionen hier reinschreiben sollte.

Dabei bin ich doch gar nicht aggressiv. Ich habe nur einem Fohlen in der schule auf den Huf gehauen, da er mir meinen Apfel stehlen wollte. Leider habe ich das zu festgemacht, er musste wegen mir ins Krankenhaus. Das war aber nicht extra! Ich schwöre es. Ich bin jetzt erst mal 2 Tage suspendiert. Heute ist es regnerisch gewesen. Ich habe ein bisschen Langeweile. Hoffentlich ist Morgen besseres Wetter.

Mittwoch

Eintrag.2

Liebes Tagebuch,

das Wetter ist heute nicht besser. Ich möchte rausgehen und spielen, doch meine Mutter sagt nein. Ich habe schon mit Emma über die Schule geredet. Sie sagte ich hätte nichts verpasst, angeblich wären die Lehrer sehr bedrückt gewesen Und Frau Sliver hätte heute geweint. Sie tut mir Leid, sie ist meine Lieblingslehrerin, Es gibt keine bessere Deutsch Lehrerin.

Donnerstag

Eintrag.3

Ich war heute wider in der Schule, ich glaube die Lehrer sind wütend auf mich. Sie haben mich kein einziges mal dran genommen. Als ich ich mit Frau Silver reden wollte hatte sie mir nur den rücken zu gedreht. Das fand ich sehr gemein, dabei wollte ich nur helfen. Ich wollte das sie wider lächelt. Ich bin heute mit Emma nach hause gegangen. Ich fragte ob sie wüste was los ist. Sie sagte das Frau Silvers Tochter gestorben sei. Ich war verblüfft, da ich nicht wusste das sie eine Tochter hatte. Ich fragte ob Emma ihren Namen wüste, Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte nein. Als Mittagessen hatte ich verkohlte Kartoffeln mit Karottensaft, mein Vater konnte auch schon mal besser kochen. Bäää _

Freitag

Eintrag.4

Liebes Tagebuch, Letztes mal habe ich vergessen so anzufangen aber ich muss das ja auch nicht. Heute war wieder die gleiche Stimmung im Unterricht. Und genau das gleiche verregnete Wetter. Heute morgen bin ich fast in einer Pfütze ausgerutscht. Zugglück habe ich Flügel sonst wäre ich hingefallen und wäre zu spät gekommen. Das hätte ich mir überhaupt nicht leisten können. Heute habe ich kaum was gegessen, das hat weniger an den Kochkünsten meines Vaters gelegen sondern mehr an meiner Laune. Diese Trübseligkeit färbt langsam auf mich ab.

Samstag

Eintrag.5

Wieder das gleiche aber dieses mal habe ich mich mit Emma verabredet. Ich habe keine Lust mehr drinnen zu hocken nur wegen etwas regen. Wir haben die ganze zeit im Matsch gespielt, das war tausend mal lustiger als alleine irgendwo zu sitzen. Heute nach dem spielen, habe ich einen ganzen Teller mit Esckastanien gegessen. Einglück hatte meine Mutter wider das kochen übernommen. Meine Mutter ist die beste.

Sonntag

Eintrag.6

Heute habe ich viel geschlafen und eine fertig Suppe gegessen.

Meine Eltern waren bei meiner Tante ich wollte nicht mit also hänge ich vor unserem Fernseher und lass mir meine Suppe schmecken. Im Moment läuft Eine Show über Regenwürmer.

Montag

Eintrag.7

Heute war Emma nicht da, ich fragte jeden ob sie wüsten wo sie war oder ob sie krank sei aber alle schauten mich nur schräg an und meinten das sie Emma nicht kennen. Bestimmt verarschen die mich. Eden hatte am Freitag noch mit ihr gesprochen. Als ich zu hause war wählte ich ihre Nummer aber sie ging nicht an ihr Handy. Heute werde ich nichts mehr essen. Ich mache mir wirklich sorgen.

Dienstag

Eintrag.8

Heute war Frau Silver wider fröhlich. Es war zwar immer noch regnerisch aber ich fühlte mich als würde die sonne auf mich scheinen, als ich ihr freundliches lächeln sah. Leider hielt das Gefühl nicht lange als ich den lehren Sitzplatz sah wo eigentlich Emma sitzen sollte. Zu Hause war eine Nachricht auf meinem Handy, von Emma. Ich war so erleichtert als ich ihre stimme hörte, ich bin also doch nicht durchgedreht. Doch als ich realisierte was sie sagte war ich... entsetzt. Sie sagte mir Das sie mich sofort brauchte, sie sagte ich zum Fluss muss und ihr helfen. Ich rannte sofort los. Ohne auch nur meinen Regenmantel anziehen. Ich war in Panik, als ich ankam war da niemand. Kein Pony namens Emma wartete auf mich. Ich suchte im Fluss der schon ziemlich von den letzten Tagen angeschwollen war nach ihr. Ich hoffte sie zu finden doch es war nutzlos, im Fluss war sie nicht und nirgendwo am Fluss. Ich habe den ganzen Abend und die Nacht damit verbracht. Bis meine Eltern mich fanden und nach hause brachten. Als ich nochmal auf die Nachricht schaute fand ich heraus das die Nachricht Sieben Tage alt war.

Mittwoch

Eintrag.9

Heute bin ich zu hause geblieben. Ich bin krank geworden von der gestrigen suche die leider nicht erfolgreich war. Ich bekam heute von Emma einen Anruf da ich zu hause war konnte ich ihr antworten. Sie sprach mit mir in einem ruhigen und leicht traurigen stimme:"Hallo Mim, tut mir Leid das alles so dumm gelaufen ist ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen für diese Verwirrung die du jetzt empfindest und sehr wahrscheinlich noch empfinden wirst. Das ist aber nicht nur das ein zigste, Ich wollte mich noch bedanken für all die Jahre die wir zusammen wirklich gut gemeistert haben. All die Übernachtungen die wir bei dir gemacht hatten. Die Lieder die wir erfanden um keine Langeweile zu bekommen, bei langen Wandertagen oder auch als du an meiner Seite warst als mein Vater starb und du mich immer aufgemuntert hast... die liste könnte noch ewig weiter gehen. Ich will aber jetzt nicht melancholisch werden oder sonst was. Das macht ja nur traurig. Noch was ich habe etwas für dich am alten Eichenbaum auf dem Schulhof gelassen. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir." Ich wollte erst antworten doch ich war anscheinend zu langsam, sie hatte schon aufgelegt.

Donnerstag

Eintrag.10

Heute war ein Feiertag also schlich ich mich aus dem Haus und ging zum Eichenbaum eine kleine, rot angemalte und mit Schmetterlingen verzierte Box stand da. Ich öffnete sie es war eine Spieluhr mit einem Foto und einer Kette Kette war anscheinend selbst gemacht aus Stoffbändern.

Auf dem Foto war Emma,Ihr Vater und ihre Mutter zu sehen, Ich habe noch nie ihre Mutter gesehen. Sie war wunderschön und Hat einen Silbernen Löffel als Cutie Mark. Es stand etwas auf der Rückseite:" Bitte sage meiner Mutter das es mir gut geht wo ich jetzt bin." Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich hätte Emma vor mir sitzend gesehen wie sie mich mit einem traurigen Blick anlächelte.

Freitag

Eintrag.11

Die Sonne scheint, das Gras ist so schön grün und der Himmel ist frei von Wolken.

Es ist ein wundervoller Tag Heute bin ich zu Frau Silver nach dem Unterricht gegangen. Ich trug die Kette, die mir Emma geschenkt hatte. Ich gab ihr das Foto und sagte Emma geht es gut sie starrte mich mit erstaunten Augen an und fing an zu weinen. Ich umarmte sie Und weinte auch, ich konnte meine Trauer einfach nicht zurück halten. Eine ganze weile verharrten wir zusammen und teilten unser Leid. Nach dem wir uns wider beruhigt hatten fragte sie mich ob ich vielleicht sie besuchen möchte, ich willigte ein.

Jetzt sitze ich und schreibe diesen Eintrag vor dem Grab von ihr. Ich sehe das Frau Silver nicht mehr traurig ist sie lächelt. Ich höre etwas, es ist eine Melodie. Bist du das Emma?

Du hattest schon immer eine wundervolle sing stimme.

Ich werde jetzt noch ein bisschen hier sitzen mit Frau Silver und dir lauschen.

Ende.


End file.
